A Lucky Man
by dwparsnip
Summary: A little McKeller fluff. A missing scene from 'Enemy at the Gate' from Lorne's POV. Spoilers for that episode.


Just a little McKeller themed fluff…there isn't enough of it around I say! A little missing scene for 'Enemy at the Gate', so **spoiler alert** for that episode. In other words stop reading now if you haven't seen it.

Stargate Atlantis is owned by MGM, not me.

I haven't bothered a beta for this, so all mistakes are my responsibility.

Any and all feedback is welcomed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Let's go, McKay!" Lorne called from near the door where he'd been waiting for five minutes. He glanced down and scowled at the innocent watch on his wrist. "The wormhole will only be open for another seventeen minutes and we don't know if we'll be able to establish another one!"

Rodney ejected the clip from his nine millimeter and examined it to make sure it was fully loaded. "I'm well aware of that, Major, thank you very much!" He slipped the clip back into the weapon and gave it a tap with the palm of his hand, just as Sheppard had taught him to do years ago. He placed the gun in its holster on his right hip, and as he lifted the strap up over it he added, "I'm just making sure I have everything I might possibly need to save our lives. We **are** going onto a suped-up Wraith hive ship that's in all likelihood loaded to the gills with life-sucking Wraith and who knows what else!"

Lorne shook his head and wondered, not for the first time, how Colonel Sheppard put up with the cantankerous Canadian. Then again, he was well aware of how many times Sheppard, his team, Atlantis and perhaps even two galaxies had been saved by the man. He turned and watched as McKay strode towards him and acknowledged to himself that he was very glad indeed that the scientist was going with them.

"Teyla and Ronon are waiting for us by the gate," Lorne said as Rodney drew near him. "We ready to go when…McKay!?!?!" Much to his utter dismay Rodney had turned around and headed back towards the equipment storage locker. "Where are you going?!?!"

"Go and make sure we're good to go!" Rodney yelled over his shoulder. "There's just one more thing I need…"

Lorne rolled his eyes and walked through the door and quick-marched to the control room. A quick scan told him that Woolsey was standing next to Chuck's console and talking to Zelenka.

Zelenka looked up as Lorne approached them and said with a nod, "Good luck, Major," before moving towards another console.

"What's your status, Major," asked Woolsey.

"Almost ready," Lorne replied before taking a quick glance around to make sure Teyla and Ronon were ready. He turned back and nodded to Woolsey who then leaned down and started talking to Chuck. He had been surprised that Woolsey had taken his advice on a small strike team as opposed to a larger force, but in retrospect he supposed he shouldn't have been- Woolsey had adapted quite well to his role as the leader of the expedition, and part of that role was listening to the experts.

Lorne watched and suppressed a grimace when Woolsey glanced over to check the gate activity timer on Chuck's console and frowned.

When Woolsey looked up at him all Lorne could do was shrug his shoulders and say, "McKay."

Lorne folded his arms across his chest and waited, trying with all his might not to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation and impatience. A couple of minutes passed when his own anger with McKay, and Woolsey's constant checking of the gate timer, made him say, "I'll go and get him."

He never even waited for Woolsey to agree before he started moving towards the door leading to the hallway that led to the ready room. He stepped through the door and stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Rodney and Jennifer at the end of the hall.

Evan was about to announce his presence when Jennifer said, "Just…please be careful, Rodney. I don't know what I'd do…"

Jennifer shook her head as if to banish ill thoughts and leaned into Rodney and hugged the scientist. Evan was somewhat shocked when Rodney not only returned the hug but said, "I will." Rodney leaned back to look into Jennifer's eyes. "I have you to come back to, right?" She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her gently before hugging her again.

Lorne felt awful for intruding on such an intimate moment, even more so when Rodney turned enough to see him.

Evan mouthed, "Sorry," and pointed to his watch. Knowing that McKay got the message he slipped quietly back through the door into the control room, and when he walked over to where Woolsey was still waiting by Chuck's console he said, "He's coming."

Thirty seconds later a slightly flushed Rodney walked up to the waiting men and motioned towards the gate. "Well let's go," he announced as though he had been the one waiting for everyone else.

Lorne shared and knowing look with Woolsey and then rushed to catch up to Rodney who had taken off and was already at the top of the stairs. When they reached the middle of the stairs Evan said softly enough for only Rodney to hear, "You're a lucky man, Doc."

McKay snorted derisively. "We're about to step onto a Wraith infested hive that's about to attack Earth, Major! How's that lucky?"

They walked up to stand beside Teyla and Evan looked at McKay. "You know what I mean, McKay." He tilted his head up and said, "A very lucky man." When Rodney looked to where he had indicated and saw Jennifer watching them Lorne said, "Don't do anything stupid that will keep you away from her."

Evan walked over and took the offered grenade from Thompson, and as he stepped into position in front of the gate to throw his grenade he heard McKay mutter softly, "Very lucky."

Evan smiled as he looked to Thompson on his left and then Jackson on his right, each man holding identical grenades to his own. "Ready?" When both men gave him a nod he pulled the pin and said, "On three. One…two…three!"

The three grenades crossed the event horizon and they waited. Finally he looked to McKay as the scientist asked Ronon, "Think that cleared the way?"

"There's one way to find out," the Satedan replied as he drew his weapon and walked through the gate.

Teyla followed and as McKay started moving towards the gate Evan made a mental promise to Jennifer to do everything in his power to keep Rodney alive for her.

No matter what.


End file.
